All To Myself
by JRavenTheFangirl
Summary: Holly is her own person, and she gets to make her own decisions. That mean, her love life is completely up to her and she can choose who she wants; Artemis can't control that. But that doesn't mean that Artemis doesn't want her... all to himself. Songfic, AxH, one-shot


**A/N: Artemis Fowl songfic suggestion bbbyyyy ****TeamLeo2772! *confetti, fireworks* Yeah, Cynthia's gone for ten days so I'm keeping myself busy with one-shots… and this is the first of many. The picture is not mine; the link is here: art/Artemis-Fowl-245533212 Hope you like it! The song is All To Myself, by Marianas Trench. It's only the first verse and the chorus, though. I'm always open to more suggestions for more one-shots. Comment, suggest, compliment, critique, love, hate, review and enjoy! :) J**

All To Myself

_**I don't patronize, I realize, I'm losing and this is my real life.**_

Artemis grunted, "D'Arvit," under his breath. He looked down at the table below, and murmured, "I've got that song stuck in my head…" Artemis didn't usually enjoy rock, but this song had had some kind of kick to it that just attracted him. It attracted him so much that it was on his phone now, and he'd been listening to it the whole way to the LEP base where he was to discuss business with Holly and Trouble.

Butler was at his side, like always, but Artemis suspected he wasn't really listening, or caring. So Artemis sat at the conference table in the dimmed, grey room, and waited. He was very impatient and wanted to start this as soon as possible. …But he also hadn't seen Holly in a while and kind of… missed her.

_**I am half asleep, and I am wide awake.**_

Artemis leaned on his arm and sighed, letting his eyes close. He kept thinking of Holly. Holly, Holly, Holly, Ho-

"Well don't fall asleep, mud boy," a voice snapped from the end of the room.

Artemis's head flew up and he was fully alert, looking at the red haired female captain opening the door. Butler managed to hide his laugh, but Artemis knew he wanted to let it out.

"Oh, I apologize," Artemis said quickly. "It's just, you were taking so _long_ to get here that I figured there was nothing better to do."

Yeah, that came out as passive aggressive. Artemis didn't really want it to, though. He didn't want to make Holly feel bad about herself, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

_**This habit is always so hard to break.**_

Holly shot him a look, then let in Trouble from behind her. Foaly stood to the side of the table and Trouble sat across from Artemis. But, while the new commander was coming in, he smiled at Holly. Smiling wasn't a crime or anything, but to Artemis it read something else… something different.

Then it clicked into his mind: Holly and Trouble had gone on a date a little while ago. He'd been informed of this, yes, but did this mean that they were now officially together?

The thought burned in Artemis's mind, but he tried his hardest to ignore it. What did it matter to him?

Holly saw the look on Artemis's face that said he was pondering something, and she sat next to Trouble -rather close- and said, "Hey, Arty boy, you okay?"

Artemis halted his thoughts and nodded, fully attentive. "Yes. Sorry."

"Hm… okay," she nodded.

While the meeting continued, the song didn't fade away, and neither did Artemis's thoughts. He really, _really_ wanted to punch Trouble.

_**I don't want to be the bad guy.**_

No, he couldn't punch Trouble. What went on in Holly's love life was none of his business, and completely up to her. If she liked Trouble, so be it. He'd had his chance, when they went back in time. They kissed. ...Artemis and Holly, mind you. Not Holly and Trouble. Or Artemis and Trouble. God, _ew_.

_**I've been blaming myself and I think you know why.**_

Perhaps if Artemis had forced another kiss more… maybe she would've fallen for him instead. Maybe-

"Good grief, Arty, what's with you?!" Holly exclaimed.

D'Arvit, not again!

Artemis swallowed and looked down at the table again. "Sorry…"

_**I'm killing time, and time's killing you, every way that I do.**_

"Seriously," Holly pressed, "what're you daydreaming about? The Arty _I_ know is _always_ focused. So what's the deal?"

Artemis didn't know what happened; it just… slipped out. He looked Holly in the eye and said…

_**Did you say,**_

"Are you and Trouble going out?"

_**Please just follow me?**_

Holly and Trouble blushed all around their faces. "W-When did you start caring about stuff like this?!" Holly cried, her face flushing more.

"Since we kissed when we went back in time," Artemis said. Again, it just _slipped_ out, but it was completely in monotone.

_**I thought you wanted me.**_

"I told you," Holly said, almost yelling, "that was an accident! And when did that decide what you're interested in in my life, or that you have the right to know?"

Trouble looked, petrified, to Holly. "Wait, you _kissed Artemis_?" Holly looked away and nodded half a centimeter up and down. "I didn't even know those words could go together in a sentence…"

_**Cause I want you all to myself.**_

Then the captain looked at Artemis again and said, "Why won't you let it go? It wasn't more than a kiss, really! I swear! It was the heat of the moment, the adolescence!"

"Do you really believe that," Artemis started to say, staring her in her brown and blue eyes, "or are you just saying it to protect yourself? Trouble and you can be together without a problem, but it's not the same. I won't share you, Holly."

_**I can try to suck it up; I just can't suck it up.**_

"And I really think that deep down… you feel something for me," he whispered.

The entire room fell completely silent. Trouble's mouth was in the shape of an o, Holly was staring at Artemis is complete shock, stuttering and trying to make words come out of her throat, Artemis was looking at Holly fearlessly, and Butler was behind his master, trying to figure out what the hell was going on!

_**Make me feel like someone else.**_

Holly turned her head to avoid looking at him, her cheeks still maintaining the red, rose color. It seemed like she was thinking about what to say, or deciding if she wanted other people to hear. And spoke so softly that if nobody heard she could take it back. But they _did_ hear, and she said, "Like always, Artemis… you're right."

And, at the speed of light, she left the room.

**A/N: this is a one-shot, just btw. Not my best; I'm not used to writing AF without Cynthia. (Like a freaking lost puppy…) But I hoped you liked it anyway :) J**


End file.
